


His Uncle's Son

by McKayRulez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Aunts & Uncles, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt Tony, Short One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, Worried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: By the time Peter arrived, Iron Man was motionless on the ground. His arc reactor greatly damaged, and his helmet faceplate also broken. Cap's shield was tossed to the side.





	

Peter paced around the room anxious. Tony had been gone for a while and he hadn't heard back from him. His gaze turned to out the window. The view from Stark Tower was beautiful up here, but even the busy crowded streets below couldn't distract him. 

He tried to keep his mind busy with homework but he was finished now, and no amount of him telling himself that no news doesn't mean bad news didn't help his unease very much. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." Peter spoke up when the silence became suffocating. 

"Yes, Peter." The AI responded.

"Alert me to any change in Uncle Tony's vital signs." 

"I will keep you apprised. So far it is elevated, as if agitated."

Peter sighed, already knowing he was upset. "Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Don't worry honey." Aunt May stated as she entered the suite with lunch and noticed him pacing at the window. Tension and worry written all over him. "This is Tony and Steve where talking about." She set the plate down and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "They'd never hurt each other."

Peter nodded but wasn't so sure. She didn't see the fight at the airport... But at the same time he wasn't going to mention it. She didn't need to know about that. He didn't want to worry her anymore then she usually was when Uncle Tony was off saving the world.. Or those drinking benders he occasionally went on. 

After May left for work, F.R.I.D.A.Y's alert went off. "Peter, Mr. Stark's suit has lost all power." 

"What?!" Peter snapped out of his worry and quickly got his suit on. 

"Apparently damage has occurred to Mr. Stark's arc reactor. His life signs have begun declining."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y start the jet and prepare Veronica." Peter rushed into the elevator to go to the roof hanger. 

"Peter, Veronica was designed to deliver Mark XLIV armour in dealing with the Hulk, not under these circum-"

"Just do it F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Peter cut her off. "As a precaution. With Tony's suit damaged, he'd going to need something!"

"Very well." 

\--

By the time Peter arrived, Iron Man was motionless on the ground. His arc reactor greatly damaged, and his helmet faceplate also broken. Cap's shield was tossed to the side. 

Peter knelt to his side. "Tony? Uncle Tony?!" He shook him. 

With no response, Peter took off Tony's helmet and got a good look at him. Bruises and a black eye encompassed his face. 

"Uncle Tony?.. Please Wake up." He shook him a few more times and at that finally decided he must be out cold. 

Using his spidey strength, Peter picked him up and brought him to the jet. Getting him out of his armour, Peter's eyes widened at the beaten body mortified. "No.. No.."

"My scan indicate her has several broken ribs and a concussion as well as other minor injuries." 

"Take us to the hospital F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Peter demanded as he gazed at his uncles unconscious face. 

Peter put his head in his hands. 

"Nooo!" This is uncle Ben's death and Tony's near death space incident all over again! He was so stupid! This is all his fault! If only he was with him.. If only he convinced Tony that he was fine after the airport.. That he was well enough to go with him he could have stopped this.. This wouldn't have happened!.. This was all his fault!! 

Peter leaned over and hugged the body almost hysterical as he snapped. "You won't die Uncle! You Won't die! Not again!.. Never again!"


End file.
